divineinventionfandomcom-20200214-history
Major Players/Characters
Ancillary Narrative 1 Anna, an 8-year old techer girl travels with her family in the world. Vanessa, an 11-year old follower on Snapchat— a no-bose — makes a website involving all of Anna’s snaps. Clifford Frank: 26. A well to do employee of the Ro-Bose company brings the robot to the home for “testing” in an urban residential test market. Sandy O’Leary: 32. A holy-rolling tech hating techer. She discovers that Anna’s robot Miki takes Anna to school. Ancillary Narrative 2 Anthony Insert Main Characters here Core Narrative 2 Ameer Insert Main Characters here Core Narrative 3 Ameer Insert Main Characters here Core Narrative 4 Anthony Insert Main Characters here Core Narrative 5 Danika S Bleacher: 40 but looks 20. Humanitarian, Philanthropist, caregiver, charity worker, A modern-day Mother Theresa. She is a crossover of living as a 1%, no longer a taker of the world, but a giver of successes. William Pullman: 36. Talent Manager. Bill helps Navigate Danika through her toughest battles, fighting against protest groups against what she stands for, bad publicity, bad social media presence. Erica S. Rothschild: 43. Publicist. Erica focuses her efforts to promote Danica tirelessly over countless platforms in different languages. She is the last resort of failsafe for getting news and media to the world. Archbishop Ferdinand: 67. Ex-taxi driver/philanthropist He focuses his drive and distain against Danika, but knows that if he says anything to disrupt the course of action that it would look bad on himself politically. Ancillary Narrative 3 Scott Thompson- 24 - Mixed, non-techer and works to help people after witnessing a robot malfunction that took the life of his mother Jessica Hartline -25 - Caucasian, Scotts GF, She is very empathetic and aims to help ease some of the emotional pain from scotts life. Dave Hartline- 53 - Caucasian, Jessicas Dad, wishes to protect jess from the chaos of the falling world. Core Narrative 1 Roberto Roberts - Caucasian - 45 - owner and founder of Ro-Bose, Kind of self involved especially when it comes to money, makes the deal that benefits him but puts the rest of the world in danger. Jensen vons - 22 Hispanic - He is the assistant to Roberts and is a nerd interested in making technological advances, he is genuinely kind and gets upset when he finds out about the life threatening deal Gods - The higher powers who disguise themselves to make a deal with Roberts and his robots to control humanity Core Narrative 6 Diego Goya - a 14 year old, Spanish non-techers. He has an affinity for machines and used to follow his father to work at his repair shop. Luis Goya - Diego's older brother. He wants to keep his little brother safe and refuses to let him tinker with machines especially Bose. Overprotective and trying too hard to be his father. Josefa Goya - Diego's mother. Supports Luis's idea of raising Diego. Depressed at loss of husband. Gains confidence back when Diego persuades her. Core Narrative 7 Hannah Milton, a 14 year old girl who is forced to be a parent to her brother and wants freedom. Ethan Milton - 11 year old, brother of Hanna. Holding Hannah back from being a kid. Category:Ameer Category:Anthony Category:Chase Category:Clay:Doh Category:Caroline